Sydney Losstarot
Sydney Losstarot was a warlord who lived in the First Age. He was a psychopath who wanted to see the world burn at his feet, and he commanded an army of Mullencamp soldiers who were as destructive as he was. Later on he allied with another powerful psycho, the demon Yurius. Sydney's reign of terror in the Sydney Losstarot War came to an end when the armies led by Raistlin I and Britton Leonhart stormed Lea Monde and killed him. The warlord's death had great ramifications as it turned Yurius even more insane, and the demon's sealing nearly destroyed the world. Although Sydney was dead, his legacy would live on: he had raped many women who then gave birth to his children. Some of his descendants such as Anoki Lain and Rhys Lain turned out to be decent people, However, one descendant named Arawn Losstarot would emerge centuries later to continue his forefather's plans of world domination. Arawn fathered children as well, thus continuing the Losstarot legacy, and the descendants of these children, Glaurung and Hannibal, would emerge millennia later to terrorize the world just like Sydney and Arawn had done. Biography Early Years After King Renu perished in the Cardian War between the Grand Alliance and Jemuel, the kingdom of Nefarious suddenly found itself without a ruler. Into this power vacuum stepped a charismatic yet ruthless man named Sydney Losstarot whose origins were unknown. What is known is that Sydney managed to take over the kingdom from other squabbling warlords with help from his Mullencamp cult and crowned himself as the King of Lea Monde, a new name which he had given to the old kingdom. War of Domination Sydney wasted no time in consolidating his rule. He was determined to make Lea Monde a conqueror state and make it more formidable than it had been during Renu's reign. His first target was the youngest and thus most vulnerable kingdom: Zeal. Zeal was caught unawares, and King Leo sent a plea to the nearest kingdom, Cardia, for aid. However, Raistlin I and Britton Leonhart, now the co-rulers of Cardia after defeating Jemuel in the earlier war, did not receive the message until after Zeal was already lost to Sydney. Planning an invasion, the kings of Cardia sent in a spy force to try and infiltrate Zeal to find Sydney's headquarters. During his invasion of Zeal, Sydney happened across a small boy in a burning town. The boy's name was Yurius, and Sydney became fond of him, which increased greatly when he learned that Yurius had started the fire and killed everyone in the village. Yurius was not a boy; in fact, he was a powerful demon from another plane of existence. Yurius became Sydney's second-in-command and later the true threat of the war which chronicles would call the Sydney Losstarot War. While Sydney was having fun killing everyone in Zeal and raping women left and right, the Cardian spy force found Sydney's headquarters. Reacting quickly, Raistlin and Britt sent a message to the other kingdoms, and then took a portion of their army to Zeal. Raistlin and Britt, along with their army and some of King Leo's remaining forces, forced Sydney to abandon Zeal and retreat back to Lea Monde. Then, Raistlin and Britt coordinated an all-out attack on the conqueror state. Death During the invasion, the Alliance forces of Cardia, Zeal, Adlehyde and Eblana stormed through Sydney's mountain fortress, captured Lea Monde in the First Battle of Lea Monde and killed Sydney although it took their entire might to bring the unnaturally powerful warlord down. Legacy Yurius, upon seeing the death of his master and father figure, went berserk. His rage killed thousands in Lea Monde, forcing the coordinated armies into a hasty retreat, until he was sealed in the First Banishment which ended the First Age. Before Yurius was sesled, he also uttered a prophecy which stated that one of Sydney's many bastard offspring would one day father a line which would lead to the rise of a new Losstarot warlord, and when that day dawned, Yurius would break free and be reunited with Sydney's descendant to either take over the world or destroy it. These ominous words led Raistlin to leave his post as king as he began wandering the world in search of the Descendants of Losstarot who would shape the fate of the world in the future. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lord of Lea Monde : His title. ; Master Losstarot : What he was called. Appearance Tall, muscular, bald with epic moustache. Clad in blue-ish uniform. Personality and Traits Cruel, cunning, sadistic, bloodthirsty. Powers and Abilities He possessed great strength and fought with power rivalling that of demons. Relationships Raistlin I Raistlin and Sydney despised each other. Eventually Raistlin killed Sydney in a climactic clash at Lea Monde. Yurius Yurius considered Sydney as a father figure for some twisted reason, and oddly enough Sydney began considering him as his son. Maybe the two connected on a spiritual level, or maybe there was some general fondness all along, but the records do not reveal anything more specific about their relationship. All that is known is that Yurius became furious when he heard of Sydney's death and would have destroyed the entire world if he had not been sealed away. See also *Descendants of Losstarot *Lea Monde *Losstarot Clan *Yurius Category:Characters Category:First Age Category:Humans Category:Lea Monde (faction) Category:Losstarot Clan Category:Mullencamp